Ich Liebe Dich
by ions-angel
Summary: Saat Yuuri baru saja menyatakan perasaannya pada Wolfram, muncul lah teman masa kecil Wolfram sekaligus orang yang mendapat First Kiss Wolfram.. hoho.. *YuuRam*


Well, ini bukan fict baru.. udah lama ditulis tapi belon sempet posting.. ~_~'' berhubung lagi agak senggang, jadi mau coba diterusin lagi.. Kritik dan saran SANGAT diharapkan yah :D

Cerita ini diawali dari Wolfram's POV, kalo nanti ditengah jalan diganti, bakal dikasi tau ^^v

Ada char OOC.. Ei von Lancry, temen main Wolfram waktu kecil... :)

Disclaimer : Kyo Kara Maou isn't mine ! *LoL* I just love them and write bout my lovely couple YuuRam x)

- ICH LIEBE DICH -

Kutatap langit diluar jendela kamarku. Aku bisa mendengar suara angin berhembus pelan dan kicauan merdu burung-burung yang sedang terbang di langit biru.

Sungguh cerah hari ini… sayang hatiku tidak secerah hari ini… atau tak akan pernah?

Aku menghela nafas.

Apakah ini memang takdirku? Mencintai seseorang untuk pertama kalinya setelah 80 tahun lebih tanpa benar-benar mencinta, namun kini orang itu tidak membalas cintaku?  
Apakah ini hukuman Kami-sama? Aku selalu membenci manusia, kini malah aku mencintai seorang manusia. Seorang manusia henna-choko yang kini menjadi Maou ke-27 Shinmakoku?

Apa ini memang hukuman Shin'ou? Selama ini aku selalu menolak orang-orang yang datang untuk melamarku?

Tapi aku tahu, mereka datang karena kedudukanku sebagai putra dari Maou saat itu… atau mungkin –aku bisa mengerti dari cara mereka berbicara kepadaku- karena wajahku yang cantik…

Uh, sungguh menyebalkan bila ada orang mengatakan aku cantik atau bahkan mengira aku adalah seorang wanita… rasanya aku ingin menampar wajah mereka.

Tapi berbeda dengan henna-choko itu…

'_You're really a bishounen, Wolfram… I just want to tell you that…Ich liebe dich…'_

Itu kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum ia pulang ke bumi-nya, dengan senyumnya yang… bodoh namun bisa menarik hatiku. Sungguh aku tak mengerti apa maksud kata-katanya. Yang bisa kutangkap hanyalah bishounen… seorang lelaki yang cantik…

Setelah itu kuputuskan untuk menanyakan pada Conrad arti kata-katanya. Berharap Conrad tahu,apa arti tiap kata-kata yang Yuuri ucapkan.

'_Kau tahu artinya Weller-Kyo? Yu ar a rilli bishounen, Wolfram… Ai jus wan to tel yu.. Ikh liebe dih…'tanyaku, berusaha menirukan kata-kata Yuuri. Conrad tertawa mendengar kata-kataku. 'Jangan tertawa! Aku serius!'_

'_M-maaf Wolfram… hanya saja, darimana kau mendapatkan kata-kata itu?' tanyanya geli._

'_I-itu tidak penting!' kurasakan wajahku memanas._

'_Biar kutebak… pasti Heika?' tanyanya lagi. Kurasakan wajahku makin memanas. 'Kurasa hanya dia yang bisa menggunakan bahasa Inggris disini…'_

'_B-belum ten… baiklah, memang dia!' aku mengalah, daripada Conrad sama sekali tak memberitahu apa arti kata-kata Yuuri. Ia tersenyum lembut._

'_Kau benar-benar seorang bishounen Wolfram… Aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu bahwa… Ich liebe dich…" Conrad tersenyum. Aku menatapnya heran._

'_Apa arti Ikh liebe dih, Weller-kyo?'_

'_Sebaiknya kau menanyakannya pada Heika sendiri… aku merasa tak punya hak untuk mengartikannya…'_

_Ia berjalan pergi._

Begitulah kira-kira percakapan kami. Sampai sekarang aku masih belum mengetahui arti kata 'Ikh liebe dih' itu…

Hanya Yuuri yang berhak mengartikannya?  
Apa itu _ai shiteru_?  
Kurasa bukan… aku yakin bukan… Yuuri tidak mencintaiku… tidak mungkin mencintaiku…

'Knock… Knock…'

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku, bukan… kamar Yuuri. Membuyarkan seluruh lamunanku.

"Siapa?" tanyaku.

"Ini aku Wolfram! Gunter!" balas suara dari balik pintu.

Gunter? Mau apa dia pagi-pagi begini datang kemari? Bukankah Yuuri tidak ada? Atau mungkin Yuuri datang?

"Masuk saja, pintunya tidak kukunci," kataku seraya berjalan menghampiri pintu.

'Click~!'

Pintu kamar terbuka, Gunter berdiri di balik pintu lalu berjalan menghampiriku.

"Ohayou, Wolfram!" sapanya sambil tersenyum. Entah kenapa aku merasa senyumannya ini sedikit aneh…

"Ohayou… Ada apa pagi-pagi begini kau…?" aku menyadari sedikit perbedaan pada wajah Gunter yang biasanya cerah ceria itu. Kini wajahnya sedikit suram dan terlihat kelelahan. "Gunter, ada apa? Kau terlihat berbeda…"  
"He? Berbeda? Apa maksudmu? Biasa saja Wolfram…" ia tersenyum meyakinkan, tapi gagal. Aku tak bisa percaya semudah itu. Bertahun-tahun aku bersamanya. Senyuman ini adalah _fake_…

"Jelas berbeda! Kau terlihat kelelahan… kau terlihat suram. Ada apa Gunter?" tanyaku. "Apa kau bermasalah dengan _aniue_?" tanyaku lagi. Mendengar itu wajah Gunter memucat. (A/N : aniue=kakak laki-laki)

"T-tidak…"

"Jangan bohong Gunter! Atau… terjadi sesuatu pada aniue? Ia sedang mengawasi perbatasan bukan?" tanyaku ketakutan. Gunter terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum lemah.

"Yah… kau benar… aku dan dia sedang ada sedikit masalah, pertengkaran kecil…" katanya pada akhirnya.

"Masalah apa? Apa bisa kubantu?" aku menawarkan. Sudah beberapa bulan lalu, Gunter dan Gwendall mengumumkan hubungan mereka. Gunter sudah bertunangan dengan Gwendall seperti aku dengan… yah, Yuuri…

"Ti-tidak Wolfram," jawabnya lembut. "Terima kasih banyak. Selain itu aku kemari bukan untuk membahas itu…"

"Eh?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan padaku. Kabar baik!"

"Kabar baik?"

"Yap. Seseorang baru saja datang. Coba tebak siapa? Kau pasti senang bertemu dengannya!" kata Gunter riang.

Seseorang… senang bertemu dengannya? Apakah itu Yuuri?

"S-siapa?" tanyaku takut-takut. Gunter tertawa riang.

"Ikut aku!" dia menarik tanganku.

Gunter menyeret aku sepanjang koridor istana menuju halaman depan istana… sungguh tersiksa memang, tapi kubayangkan wajah Yuuri di hadapanku, akan tersenyum setelah hampir sekitar 3 bulan ia tak menampakkan diri.

"Tada~!" seru Gunter sesampainya kami di halaman depan istana.

Sebuah kereta kuda yang mewah ada disana. Jelas ini bukan kereta kuda Blood-pledge Castle, maupun Kuil Shin'ou. Ini adalah kereta kuda daerah…

"Hei, Wolf!" seseorang melambaikan tangannya padaku sambil tersenyum. Tubuhnya tinggi, postur seorang tentara… Rambutnya hitam panjang, wajahnya sangat tampan dan… tak asing lagi denganku… wajah itu… saat aku kecil…

"Ei!" seruku tak percaya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum padaku, membuat ketampanan di wajahnya makin terlihat.

"Selamat datang di Blood Pledge Castle, Von Lancry-Kyo…" ucap Gunter di sebelahku. Ei mengangguk singkat dan menghampiri kami.

"Suatu kehormatan bisa berada disini, Von Kleist-Kyo… dan…" Ei menoleh padaku dan mengambil tanganku lalu mengecup punggung tanganku. "Von Bielefeld-Kyo…" ia tersenyum lagi. Kurasakan wajahku memanas.

"E-Ei…" aku benar-benar merasa sangat gugup.

Ei adalah salah satu bangsawan dari daerah utara yang dingin. Dulu aku sering berpergian kesana untuk melatih elemen apiku di daerah yang dingin. Ei yang lebih tua dariku selalu membantuku dengan senang hati… di waktu senggangku aku selalu bermain dengannya. Sebelum peperangan 20 tahun lalu, aku sering sekali berkunjung kesana, namun sejak perang itu aku belum pernah mengunjungi Ei lagi. Kudengar orang tuanya meninggal saat peperangan, aku berniat menjenguknya tapi dicegah oleh Hahaue dan Aniue…. Kini ia memimpin Lancry Territory sendirian…

"Lama tak bersua Wolf… kau benar-benar tak berubah… tetap seperti dulu… tetap cantik…" katanya.

Kata-kata itu membuat semua memoriku kembali. Memori yang selama ini sudah benar-benar hilang dari ingatanku…

Sama seperti Yuuri, entah kenapa aku tak marah tiap ia mengatakan aku cantik… Dan… aku ingat dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku saat kunjunganku yang terakhir…

'_Ei, apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?' tanyaku. Ei menggeleng pelan._

'_Entahlah Wolf… aku tak tahu… sejak isu perang itu…'_

'_Kudengar kau memimpin salah satu pasukan…' kataku dengan berat hati. Ia tersenyum pilu._

'_Ya…'_

'_Ei, aku…' aku menggenggam tangan Ei. 'Berjanjilah kau akan baik-baik saja…'_

_Ei menatapku lembut dan mengangguk pelan. Kutatap matanya. Dari situ terpancar kehangatan yang tak bisa kulukiskan…_

Aku kembali teringat akan saat itu… terkejut ternyata kenangan ini terhapus… kenapa bisa?

_Setelah itu, entah karena dorongan apa bibir Ei menyentuh bibirku.. kami berciuman… dan aku begitu saja… membiarkannya… bahkan… membalas ciumannya…_

_Ia melepas ciuman kami. Aku menatapnya…_

'_Maaf…' katanya sambil menatapku ragu. Aku terdiam, kebingungan akan apa yang sebenarnya kami lakukan tadi._

'_Maafkan aku Wolf… aku hanya… aku ingin kau tahu… aku benar-benar mencintaimu…'_

"Wolf? Kau baik-baik saja?" sebuah teguran lembut membuyarkan lamunanku. Ei…

"Ya, aku baik…" kataku asal. Ei memandangku kebingungan. Aku tersenyum sebisaku, entah bagaimana jadinya senyumanku, setidaknya aku yakin dengan senyuman ini, Ei akan percaya. "Sunggu Ei, aku tak apa…"

Sejenak Ei menatapku ragu namun akhirnya tersenyum.

"Kuharap begitu Wolf… bila ada sesuatu, jangan ragu untuk menceritakannya padaku," katanya bijak. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

Ei menatap mataku dengan lembut. Memberikan kehangatan seperti yang ia berikan padaku dulu…. Ei… apakah kini kau masih mencintaiku seperti yang kau katakan dulu? Ataukah kini rasa itu telah berubah?

Hey, kenapa aku memikirkan yang bukan-bukan? Apakah aku mengharapkannya? Tidak, itu tak boleh terjadi… aku telah bertunangan dengan Yuuri… yah, setidaknya itulah yang kurasa… entah bagaimana dengan Yuuri… ia sama sekali tak terlihat mengangap hubungan kami sebagai sebuah pertunangan… apakah itu berarti aku tak salah bila aku mengharapkan Ei?

"Minna~!" suara Gunter membuyarkan lamunanku. "Daripada kita berdiri disini, sebaiknya kita segera masuk… Doria sudah membuatkan menu spesial pagi ini… khusus untuk menyambut Anda, Von Lancry-Kyo…" Gunter tersenyum riang.

Aku dan Ei berjalan berdampingan mengikuti Gunter menuju _main hall_. Sepanjang koridor Gunter sibuk menceritakan berbagai hal tentang kastil ini pada Ei. Sementara aku masih berpikir…

Apakah aku salah mengharapkan Ei? Selama ini Yuuri selalu mengelak dari kenyataan bahwa kami bertunangan. Bukankah berarti aku tak salah bila aku…

Tidak… tentu saja aku _salah_… Yuuri memang selalu mengelak dari kenyataan tentang hubungan kami, tapi kenapa dia tak membatalkan pertunangan kami? Apakah dia memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapku, namun terlalu takut untuk memperlihatkannya pada orang lain? Ataukah memang ia sengaja… ingin membuatku sakit hati?

Tidak, tidak mungkin. Yuuri bukanlah orang macam itu. Aku yakin ia memiliki alasan tersendiri untuk tidak membatalkan pertunangan kami, entah apa itu…

Mungkinkah… mungkinkah ia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku? Apakah ia mencintaiku seperti aku mencintai dia?

Yah… kuharap itulah yang sebenarnya… aku akan mencoba mempertahankankan perasaan ini… sampai nanti… saat semua tanyaku terjawab…

"Wolf? Kau baik-baik saja?" teguran Ei yang lembut kembali menyadarkan aku.

"Ah, ya… baik…" jawabku gugup.

"Sepertinya kau jadi sering melamun… ada apa?" tanyanya lagi. Aku terdiam sejenak.

"Itu…" aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Kutatap Gunter yang dari tadi memperhatikan kami berdua, berharap Gunter bisa mengerti…

"Um, Von Lancry-Kyo… mungkin Wolfram kelelahan. Kemarin ia berlatih seharian," kata Gunter. Kebohongan yang sungguh meyakinkan. Tak sembarang orang bisa menerka yang dkatakan Gunter adalah sebuah kebohongan atau bukan.

"Ha?" Ei menatap Gunter terkejut lalu menatapku. "Benarkah itu, Wolf?"  
"Um…" aku menganggukkan kepalaku pelan.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat, Wolfram… akan kubawakan sarapan ke ruanganmu," kata Gunter lagi. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Tidak… aku tidak apa," balasku. "Hanya sedikit pusing, kalian tak perlu cemas…"

"Wolf…" Ei menatapku cemas.

"Tak perlu cemas Ei… aku kan juga harus menemanimu… kau adalah tamu disini," kataku lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Wolf…" Ei menggenggam tanganku. Aku membalas genggaman tangannya.

"Aku tak apa Ei… sungguh…"

Kami bertiga meneruskan perjalanan menuju ke _main hall_. Gunter memimpin sementara Ei disampingku, menatapku dengan cemas. Aku berulang kali mengatakan bahwa aku tak apa. Tapi dia terus saja menatapku cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ei… Kau tak perlu memandangku seperti itu," kataku gusar. Lama-lama kesal juga dipandangi seperti ini.

"M-maafkan aku…" katanya gugup. _He's blushing_. Jarang sekali aku melihat Ei dengan ekspresi seperti itu. "Aku hanya takut… akan kehilanganmu seperti dulu," gumamnya seraya memandangku pilu.

"Eh…?"

"Peristiwa di hutan waktu itu…"

Sekali lagi aku mengalami _flash back_…

_Hari yang cerah saat itu. Ei dan aku diam-diam pergi untuk bermain di hutan belakang kastil Von Lancry._

_Kami membayangkan kami adalah petualang yang sedang berada di hutan yang sangat luas, untuk menemukan sebuah pohon besar tua yang konon bisa mengabulkan permohonan orang yang berdoa di bawahnya._

_Menurut pengasuh Ei, di hutan itu memang ada sebuah pohon tua yang sulit ditemukan. Hanya orang yang berkeinginan kuat lah yang bisa menemukan pohon itu. Pengasuh itu juga bercerita pada kami, seseorang di desa asalnya terkena penyakit mematikan, berbagai cara sudah dilakukan untuk mengobati gadis itu, namun sia-sia. Sampai salah seorang tabib yang mengobatinya menyarankan supaya mencoba mencari pohon itu. Laki-laki yang sangat mencintai gadis itu pun berangkat menuju hutan tersebut. Setelah berjalan berhari-hari, diterpa angin dan hujan, kelaparan dan kehausan, akhirnya laki-laki itu menemukan sebuah pohon besar tua yang sangat indah… tak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata, begitu katanya. Ia yakin itu pohon yang dimaksud si tabib. Kemudian ia segera berdoa di bawah pohon itu… berulang kali ia berdoa supaya kekasihnya bisa sembuh. Tiba-tiba saja ada sebutir buah seperti apel jatuh di sebelahnya. Ia kebingungan dari mana asal buah itu karena pohon itu tidak sedang berbuah. Segera ia sadar, mungkin buah itu bisa mengobati kekasihnya. Ia segera berterima kasih kepada Tuhan dan berlari menuju desanya. Dalam waktu sekejap, kurang dari sehari, ia tiba di desanya. Ternyata penyakit kekasihnya sudah semakin parah, bahkan keluarganya telah berkumpul karena yakin gadis itu tak bisa bertahan lagi. Lelaki itu segera berlari ke rumah si gadis dan meminta si gadis untuk menggigit buah itu…_

_Gadis itu mengunyahnya pelan. Ia kelihatan makin pucat… kemudian terjatuh ke pelukan kekasihnya. Laki-laki itu menangis dan meneriakkan nama si gadis. Ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri, ia kesal pada pohon itu, ia kesal pada semuanya…_

_Tapi tiba-tiba saja jemari gadis itu bergerak. Perlahan matanya terbuka… kemudian ia duduk dan tersenyum pada kekasihnya dan berkata, 'Terima kasih. Kau telah menyelamatkan nyawaku.' Laki-laki itu tak tahu harus berkata apa, ia hanya memeluk si gadis seraya berkata, 'Aku mencintaimu.'_

_Cerita yang begitu menakjubkan di mata kami sebagai anak kecil waktu itu. Tanpa berbekal apapun, kami mencoba mencari pohon itu_

_Sambil berlarian kami memasuki hutan itu. Sesekali kami tertawa, atau berhenti melihat hewan-hewan yang sedang merumput atau berlari saat bertemu dengan ular._

_Hingga tanpa kami sadari, puncak tertinggi kastil Von Lancry sudah tak terlihat…_

'_Ei, bagaimana ini? Kita masuk terlalu dalam!' seruku panik._

'_Entahlah… mungkin sebaiknya kita mengikuti jalan ketika kita datang tadi," ucap Ei. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku._

_Kami berusaha menelusuri jalan yang tadi kami lalui. Tapi sungguh sulit. Kami benar-benar kehilangan jejak. Kami hanya mengingat sedikit bagian dari jalan kami tadi._

_Hingga akhirnya, matahari mulai terbenam..._

'_Ei, bagaimana ini? Matahari sudah hampir terbenam, kita bisa dimarahi!' seruku panik. Yang terbayang di benakku adalah orang tua yang akan memarahi kami, bukan keselamatan kami. 'Jalan juga sudah mulai tidak terlihat! Bagaimana ini, Ei?' aku bisa merasakan air mata di sudut mataku._

'_Tenanglah Wolf… Bukankah sihirmu adalah sihir api? Tak bisakah kau menggunakannya untuk menerangi jalan?' Tanya Ei. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku._

'_Aku belum begitu mahir…'_

'_Cobalah…'_

_Aku ragu sejenak, namun akhirnya menganggkkan kepalaku. Kucoba memfokuskan pikiranku dan…_

_Sebuah api kecil muncul di ujung telunjukku. _

'_Hebat Wolf!' seru Ei. Aku tersenyum menatap Ei._

'_Arigatou,' balasku._

'_Nah, sekarang kita harus bergegas!'_

_Kami berjalan cepat di tengah gelapnya malam. Terus berjalan… rasanya sudah berjam-jam kami berjalan sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda kami mendekati pemukiman._

'_Ei, aku sudah lelah,' keluhku._

'_Ayo Wolf, bertahanlah. Aku yakin sebentar lagi kita akan tiba…'_

'_Tapi Ei, aku… OUCH!' aku mengerang. Sepertinya aku menginjak sesuatu. 'WAAAA!' teriakku._

'_Ada apa?' tanya Ei. Aku menatap kakiku. Ada darah di kakiku. Sepertinya aku menginjak perangkap pemburu, bisa kulihat sesuatu berkilauan dibawahku. Mungkin pisau atau benda tajam lain. Sakit sekali…_

'_Demi Shinou! Wolf… kau berdarah!' seru Ei panik sambil berlutut melihat lukaku._

'_Sakiiit…' aku mengerang saat Ei mencoba menyentuh kakiku._

'_Sebentar Wolf… aku… aku pernah diajari ayahku cara untuk melepaskan perangkap macam ini…' Ei mulai mencoba untuk melepaskan perangkap itu dari kakiku. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan, aku tak tahan untuk tidak berteriak._

'_SAKIIIIT!'_

'_Sebentar Wolf, tahan…' Ei masih mencoba untuk melepaskannya._

'_Ei, sakit sekali…' keluhku. 'EIII!' aku benar-benar menangis._

'_Sebentar lagi… Nah, kini sudah lepas!' ucap Ei lalu menaruh perangkap itu diatas semak-semak. Aku bisa melihat perangkap itu berkilatan ditimpa cahaya bulan yang menyelimuti malam. Bisa kulihat juga banyak gigi yang sangat tajam dan berlumuran darahku. Perutku mulai terasa tak enak. Bisa kurasakan keringat dingin mengalir di sekujur tubuhku._

'_Jangan dilihat! Kau bisa mual,' ucap Ei. Dia tahu aku tak bisa tahan dengan yang berhubungan dengan darah seperti saat ini._

'_Um..' aku mengangguk pelan._

_Srak!_

_Ei menyobek lengan bajunya._

'_Apa yang kau lakukan Ei?' tanyaku._

'_Aku akan berusaha menghentikan darah yang keluar,' kata Ei. Lalu ia berusaha membalut kakiku dibawah cahaya bulan. Benar-benar perih rasanya…_

'_Nah… selesai,' ucap Ei seraya berdiri dan menatapku. 'Kau bisa berjalan?'_

'_Aku tak yakin…' kataku jujur. Ia menatapku sejenak lalu berbalik memunggungi aku._

'_Naiklah…'_

'_Eh?'_

'_Naiklah, aku akan menggendongmu…'_

'_Tapi…'_

'_Ayolah Wolf. Kita tak punya banyak waktu…'_

'_Baiklah…' aku menaiki punggung Ei._

'_Yak!' Ei mulai menggendongku. 'Wolf…'_

'_Ya?'_

'_Kau masih bisa menyalakan apimu?'_

'_Biar kucoba…'_

_Aku kembali mencoba menggunakan kekuatanku. Berhasil!_

'_Nah, sekarang… nyalakan dahan ini…' Ei menendang semak belukar, lalu sebuah ranting jatuh ke tanah dan ia menendangnya ke arah tanganku. Segera kunyalakan ranting itu sesuai perintah Ei._

'_Nah, dengan begini kita bisa menghemat kekuatan.'_

_Kami kembali berjalan menerobos lebatnya pepohonan. Tiap ranting yang kupegang hampir habis termakan api, Ei melakukan hal yang sama untuk menggantinya dengan ranting yang baru._

_Tapi lama kelamaan… kurasakan tubuhku makin lemas. Aku juga mulai merasa mengantuk. Kupejamkan mataku perlahan._

'_Wolf…? Tubuhmu dingin…' kudengar Ei berbisik di antara nafasnya yang terengah-engah._

'_Engh…' aku hanya bisa mengerang._

'_Wolf? Kau kenapa…'_

'_Aku… sangat mengantuk… Ei…' perlahan mataku terpejam._

'_Wolf! Jangan tidur!' sayup-sayup kudengar suara Ei panik._

_Tapi aku tetap tak bisa membuka mataku sekeras apapun aku berusaha… setelah itu semuanya gelap… kesadaranku hilang…_

_Ketika aku membuka mata, aku sudah berada di kamar tamu kastil Von Lancry. Dan disebelahku, Ei duduk tertidur sambil menggenggam tanganku. Ei pasti sangat lelah… aku juga merasa seluruh tubuhku sakit, terutama kakiku…_

'_Ouch!' aku kesakitan saat mencoba menggerakkan tubuhku. Erangan kecilku membuat Ei terbangun._

'_Wolf? Kau… kau sudah sadar?' serunya sambil tersenyum riang. Aku mengangguk. 'Aku khawatir sekali! Kau sudah tidak sadar selama tiga hari!'_

'_Tiga hari…?' selama itukah aku tertidur? Rasanya hanya semalam… saat kami ada di hutan itu…_

'_Ya!'_

'_Bagaimana kita bisa keluar dari hutan itu?'_

'_He-eh,' Ei kembali tersenyum riang. 'Berkat pohon ajaib!'_

'_Eh? Kau menemukannya?'_

'_Yap…'_

_Ei menceritakan segalanya. Setelah aku tak sadarkan diri, ia panik dan semakin panik saat ia menyadari bahwa darah telah banyak keluar dari lukaku. Segera ia berlari menelusuri hutan tanpa penerangan, karena ranting yang kubawa telah terjatuh dari tanganku. Ia terus berlari… ia berkata rasanya lama sekali sampai ia menemukan setitik cahaya. Ia segera mendekati cahaya itu. Ternyata cahaya itu dari sebuah pohon… Pohon yang sama dengan yang diceritakan pengasuh Ei, pohon ajaib… Ia segera berlari ke bawah pohon itu dan berdoa di bawahnya. 'Tolong, kami sangat ingin pulang… kami tak tahu jalan pulang… temanku kini sakit… tolong selamatkan nyawanya…'. Tak lama kemudian, sehelai daun jatuh di atas kepala Ei, diikuti sebuah kunang-kunang. Dan entah kenapa, Ei tahu bahwa ia harus menempelkan daun itu di lukaku. Ia merobek lengan baju yang lain lalu dengan itu mengikat daun di lukaku. Setelah itu kunang-kunang mulai berjalan pergi, Ei menggendongku kembali dan mengikutinya… dalam sekejap ia sudah ada di pinggir hutan… ia bisa melihat kastil Von Lancry dan segera berlari memasukinya._

'_Lalu?' tanyaku._

'_Yah, perawat istana bilang daun itu untuk menghambat darah yang keluar… tapi karena sudah banyak darah yang keluar dari tubuhmu, kau butuh donor… lalu aku mendonorkan darahku…'_

'_He? Benarkah?'_

'_Um…' Ei mengangguk._

'_Berarti di dalam tubuhku ada darahmu Ei?' aku tertawa kecil. Lalu kusadari Ei menatapku dengan sedih. 'Ada apa?'_

'_Maafkan aku Wolf. Ini salahku… semua salahku. Tidak seharusnya aku mengajakmu pergi. Tidak seharusnya…'_

'_Ei…'_

'_Maaf…' Ei menggenggam erat tanganku. Bisa kulihat air mata menggenangi kedua matanya._

'_Bukan salah Ei…'_

'_Aku yang salah Wolf… maafkan aku…'_

'_Ei, sudahlah… aku tak apa… setelah istirahat beberapa hari aku pasti kembali seperti semula… kau tenang saja…'_

'_Tapi aku… Wolf, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?'_

'_Eh? Tentu…'_

'_Izinkan aku… menjagamu dan melindungimu… selamanya…'_

'_Eh?'_

'_Bolehkah?'_

'_Tapi Ei…' aku ingin menolaknya. Tak mungkin aku lemah seperti ini selamanya, tapi melihat tatapan Ei… 'Baiklah…'_

_Ei tersenyum kepadaku dan mengeratkan genggamannya._

'_Terima kasih Wolf… aku janji, aku janji akan menjaga dan melindungimu selamanya…'_


End file.
